


everybody likes to get taken for turns

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humiliation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Extreme Underage, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, None Of This Is Remotely OK, Period-Typical Homophobia, Posessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Max likes to get fucked up. Tommy likes to fuck her. Steve is entirely out of his depth. Billy’s calling the shots.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	everybody likes to get taken for turns

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey, Billy is pretty much a psychopath. Not sure I’d call the main situation outright rape, but it’s damn close to it. Consent isn’t valid if you gotta talk someone into it, etc.

Most people are easy. You just have to know what to say, how to say it, and sometimes smooth the situation out with a little booze or a couple pills. Putting his dick in as many holes as possible is Billy’s dearest hobby. He’s good at what he does. He can talk a bitch out of her soaked panties, or some faggot onto his knees with a near mechanical efficiency. Billy doesn’t care who the mouth or the ass is attached to. Kinda doesn’t even care what they look like. Fucking is fucking. As long as Billy gets off in a warm body, the details aren’t important. 

Maxine is convenient. Usually around at night because she’s too young to be sneaking out much. Too young to drive. If Billy’s feeling lazy, or it’s the early hours of the morning, or on the rare occasion he strikes out, Max is old reliable. She’s never protested, but since Billy started offering to get her drunk or high first, she’s goddamn eager for it. She’s a slut and a burnout. She likes being rocked off her ass and stuffed full. 

“Tommy might come over tonight.” Billy says, as a baseline courtesy a few seconds after Max swallows two tablets stamped with a 714. She’s been asking for Ludes since the first time he gave them to her a couple months ago. It’s fine by Billy. They tend to knock her out. He likes being able to move her around however he wants and use her like a doll. 

“Whatever.” Max shrugs. She sprawls across Billy’s bed, letting out a contented sigh. 

Max seems to think about dicks the same way Billy thinks about pussy. It’s kinda gross, the way she’ll let anybody he brings over fuck her. But it’s good for Billy. He likes to watch. He’s a little picky with his selection anyway. He wants it to be hot. If he’s making his own live action porn, he wants nice bodies, hard dicks, and someone who’s gonna follow directions. 

Billy’s loading a bowl when the soft panting starts up. Max has her tank top pulled up under her armpits, exposing her tits. She’s playing with her nipples. Squirming on the bed, pressing her thighs together. She’s in a short jean skirt. No panties. Billy’s already gotten an eyeful of her freshly shaved pussy. 

She’s not gonna  _ ask _ but it’s obvious she wants his dick while she can still fully enjoy it. Billy takes a couple hits. Then he drops his pants. He grabs Max by the hips and tugs her to the edge of the bed. She spreads her legs, still pinching her nipples, eyes closed. She’s glistening wet. Billy doesn’t have to work her up. He rubs the head of his dick on her clit just because it makes her gasp. Then he sinks into her, hissing at the sudden rush of sensation. Max is tight. She stays almost virgin tight no matter what he does to her. It’s because she’s small. She’s young. Billy will take whatever he can get, but Max is  _ good _ pussy. It’s why he bothers to spend money on her. Drugs. Birth control. Sometimes he even brings her little presents. New panties, or lipstick, or whatever tacky trinkets he can get away with shoplifting. Girls love that shit. Max is no exception. Even if she stays bitchy, she’ll crawl into his bed and ride the hell out of him any night he gives her something. Even if she never says  _ thank you,  _ she’ll wear the necklaces and bracelets and rings out on dates with her dumb boyfriend. Billy gets to laugh about it. 

Max is loud. If Neil is home, Billy usually has to stuff something in her mouth, fuck her facedown, muffle it in the pillows. Neil and Susan are staying the night in Gary, though. One of Neil’s VA friends already stopped by to do the check-in. Make sure Billy wasn’t throwing a party or something. It’s almost midnight on a Friday. Late enough that they’re safe to do whatever the fuck they want. And fucking’s what they wanna do, so. 

Billy’s not particularly gentle. He gets a firm grip on Max’s thighs, lifting them up and keeping them spread wide. He thrusts hard and deep, making her squeal. She gets a hand between her legs and starts rubbing her clit, already fluttering around him. She comes easy. He’s had plenty of time to train her. She’s gotten plenty of practice. 

She’s so soaked there’s a slick noise every time he buries himself in her. He loves fucking her in the pool locker rooms after closing to hear the echo. She’s silky smooth on the inside. So soft and blood-hot. Delicious when she moans and squeezes down around him. She gets even wetter. So goddamn creamy once she starts coming. 

Getting stoned usually makes Billy take a little longer. He thinks about flipping her over and putting a thumb in her ass. But he’ll let Tommy do that part. He never complains about prep work. If he’s lucky, sometimes Billy lets him go first. 

Max’s eyelids are starting to droop. She’s not touching herself anymore. Her hands have just slid down to her sides. It sends a lurch if arousal through Billy. The helplessness of it. Max isn’t trying to fight him. But she couldn’t if she wanted to. He bends her legs back further. Stares down at where he’s sliding into her. She’s bright pink, so slick, looks goddamn amazing split open like this. Billy digs his nails into her fleshy thighs and snaps his hips, pounding into her, making her whine even though all the tension is draining from her body. 

“Such a fucking slut,” Billy grunts. Not sure if she can still hear him. He still likes saying it. 

The pleasure overwhelms him. He groans, pushes deep as he can as he fills her up. He stays in her till he starts to get soft, running his hands over her hairless body. She’s real pretty. Won’t be long before Billy has to start threatening a bunch of douchebags to stay away from her. The boyfriend is bad enough. Billy only lets it happen because he knows that nerdy, virgin, limp-dick isn’t getting any. If he wants to pay to take Maxine to the movies, whatever. Second he starts getting ideas above his station, Billy will put an end to it. 

Maxine is a whore, but she’s Billy’s whore and he says who gets to touch her. 

Usually he wouldn’t bother to get dressed again. But there’s gonna be no hope for Tommy’s already limited attention span if Billy starts off naked. Billy likes to tease Tommy first. Work him up. So Billy pulls on his jeans and sits back down at his desk. He makes his way through the rest of the bowl and packs another before he hears laughter and the creak of the staircase. Tommy knows where the spare key is, in the potted plant out back. Billy’s hitting his pipe as his door swings open. 

Steve fucking harrington stumbles through, already glassy-eyed with kiss bruised lips. His polo shirt is wrinkled and his hair is messy. Tommy’s close behind him. Hand on his waist. Shit eating grin. 

Goddamn faggots. 

Billy doesn’t outwardly panic. He doesn’t even cough. He just lets out a smooth cloud of smoke and waits. Steve’s drunk and giggly. He and Tommy have obviously been fooling around. Probably sucking each other’s dicks or something. It takes a minute for either of them to look at the bed. At Max, passed out and exposed, with a little jizz leaking out of her. 

Harrington blinks. His eyes widen and he quickly averts his gaze. “What the fuck?” He mumbles, not at anyone in particular. 

Billy ignores him. Instead fixes Tommy with a fake-friendly smile that they both know means trouble. 

“Well shit. If it ain’t tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb.” He takes another hit. Exhales. “Wasn’t expecting this much company.”

“Sorry man. Didn’t know.” Tommy can’t keep from staring at Max. Her legs are still dangling over the side of the bed, spread wide. 

Steve glances over at her again, then back at Billy. “Is she OK?”

“She’s great.” Billy shrugs. “Just high as fuck.”

“Like—why’s she—y’know.”

“I don’t.” Billy grins. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“Uh. Basically naked? Did you like—fuck her?”

“So what if I did?” 

“The hell, Billy! That’s so messed up!” Steve walks towards her. Billy lets him. He watches Steve try to pull her skirt and shirt down. Watches him roll her fully onto the bed and drape a spare blanket over her. Max barely stirs. Only a few soft groans before she goes quiet again . 

Tommy’s just leaning against the wall. Entirely unhelpful. It’s clear what’s gotta happen. Steve has all the moral trappings of a narc. There’s only one way to resolve this issue. Steve’s gotta be complicit. 

“She’s the same as any other dumb freshman.” Billy hits the pipe again and blows out a smoke ring.

“She’s your  _ sister. _ ”

“Step-sister. She wanted it, man. It’s all good.”

“It’s super not. This is fucked.”

Billy stands up. Saunters over, hooks a finger into Steve’s belt loop and pulls him in close. 

“Aww. You jealous she’s got a nicer ass than you do, Princess? Don’t worry. You’re still my special girl.”

“Stop it. I’m not into it. This is too far.” Steve says, but doesn’t make any moves to get away. He can’t help glancing at Billy’s bare chest. He’s such a queer. He’s so hot for Billy it’s barely funny, even in the pathetic way. 

“C’mon, baby. You had a good time with that little bitch from Indy.”

Steve struggles with that one for a moment. He might be more than drunk. Who knows what Tommy gave him. Steve was more than drunk when he and Billy were at a party and went upstairs with someone’s cousin who was visiting from the city. She had nice tits. They didn’t find out she was only in the eighth grade until it was already over. Steve almost drunk cried and told Billy they had to turn themselves in to the cops. Billy took him home and fucked that dumb idea out of him. Wasn't their fault. Chick looked older than that. She didn’t say shit. Like whatever. 

Never mind that Billy’s fucked younger than thirteen and isn’t stressed about it. Hell, he lost his virginity when he was eleven. But that’s not the sort of thing Steve needs to hear about. 

“It’s not the same. I know Max. I see her a lot?” Steve is swaying on his feet a little. Billy steadies him with a hand on his hip. Dips his thumb under the waistband of Steve’s khakis. 

“You’re not like—friends with her, right? She just hangs out with some other dumb kids you know. None of them are your friends. Not like me and Tommy, right?”

“I don’t—that doesn’t…”

“She’s not gonna realize, baby. She’ll be out for hours.”

“That’s worse. I’m not gonna, Billy.”

“That’s fine. Nobody’s making you do anything.”

“I wanna go home.”

“You ain’t getting behind the wheel right now, Stevie. And I doubt Tommy’s gonna drive you anywhere either. You just got here.”

“Yeah, I’m staying.” Tommy pushes off the wall and approaches. Crowding in on the other side of Steve.

“If you’re tired you can go lie down in the guest room while me and Tommy have some fun.”

“Are you guys gonna fuck her?” Steve looks somewhat panicked. 

Billy licks his lips. “I mean, there’s no need to worry. I can stay hard enough to fuck you too.”

“Billy, you  _ can’t _ . She’s too young—she’s passed out—this is so bad.”

“I’ve already banged her tonight. Did it when she was still awake. She knew more people were coming over. She wants it. Trust me.”

“Yeah, man. She’s a whore.” Tommy murmurs, right against Steve’s ear. “She’ll get in my car after school sometimes and tell me to drive somewhere closeby so we can fuck.”

Billy wrinkles his nose. He doesn’t like that. Doesn’t like Tommy taking that sort of initiative. Far as he knows, it’s only been once or twice. When he found out, he had some things to say about it. He’s pretty sure it won’t happen again. 

“She’s got a perfect pussy.” Billy grabs Steve’s growing chub through the front of his pants. “You’d love how she feels.”

Steve is obviously out of his depth. Doe-eyed and distraught. Just like the first time Billy strolled into Tommy’s basement to find King Harrington on his knees. Of course, that hadn’t been an accident. Tommy invited Billy to the show. Steve just didn’t know there’d be an audience. 

Tommy’s a real piece of shit, actually. The bitches don’t go crazy for him like they do for Billy. So he’s even more of a liar and a slippery bastard. Billy would respect it, if Tommy weren’t such a leech. He grabbed onto Billy’s coattails as soon as he possibly could and has been hanging around to swoop in on the leftovers ever since. He rarely brings in any fresh meat on his own. Basically all he’s contributed to the situation is Steve—and the two of them have been doing gay shit together since elementary school. 

Sure, Steve’s pretty. Girls like him. He’s decent at picking them up if he feels like it, but usually he doesn’t. He just wants Billy’s dick to himself. He’s a good cocksucker with a nice little ass. He’s also a prude and a liability. Billy hasn’t been able to decide if Harrington’s more trouble than it’s worth. The lack of a decision probably speaks to just how much fun it is to treat Preppy Mr. Popular like a two dollar whore. How much fun it is to make him do shit he’s gonna feel guilty about for the rest of his life. 

Billy keeps palming Steve through his khakis, giving him the heavy-lidded gaze, sleepy smile. 

“You don’t gotta do anything you can’t handle. Maybe you’d like her ass better? It’s a waste to fuck someone with that monster when you’re only half hard.”

“What… what’re you talking about?” Steve blinks slow. He’s staring at Billy’s mouth. 

“‘S OK, sweetheart. We know you’re pretty much a fag. But a hole’s a hole, right?”

“‘M not.”

“No? You sure? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you really pound a pussy.”

It’s true. When they share a bitch, Steve usually goes for her mouth. Doesn’t come until Billy says so, or touches him a little. It might not really mean much besides Steve being kinda obsessed with Billy. He’s apparently almost knocked Carol up a couple times and he’s got a reputation. Popped a lot of the Hawkins cherries long before Billy got here. Still. This is obviously upsetting him. He’s getting huffy. Which means it’s too close to a raw nerve.

“I love pussy, OK?” Steve pushes Billy’s hands away.

“Sure you do.” Billy grins. “Explains why there’s a young, tight cunt in the bed right there, and you’re turning it down.”

“I’m just not a creep like you two.”

“Hmm.” Billy grabs Steve again, rubs his fully hard cock. “I dunno about that. I don’t remember any similar complaints at your birthday party.”

Steve flinches. And really, he shouldn’t have let Billy get so much dirt on him. If he wanted to make some sort of stand for Family Values, he should have called it when Billy went down to the truck stop and picked up some random teenaged boy. Hitchhiker looking for a meal and a warm place to sleep. Billy cleaned him up and rented a motel room. Bought him some McDonalds. Got him piss drunk before calling Steve and telling him to come see his birthday present. 

Not like Billy asked for an ID. The hitchhiker couldn’t have been much older than Max. Steve got there, took the pills Billy gave him, and fucked the hell of that kid. Billy made him use condoms, because who knows what a drifter like that has. But Steve didn’t so much as pause to ask questions about the who, how, or why. 

“That was different.” Steve says, without any weight behind it.

“Of course. Because you’re a fag. Nothing wrong with screwing a scrawny little boy when he’s blackout drunk, but when it’s a chick you’ve suddenly got a problem.”

“He wasn’t that young. And I’m not a fag. Stop saying that.”

“Then prove it.” Billy grins, tongue between his teeth. He’s got Steve right where he wants him. He’s just gotta seal the deal. He leans in so close their lips almost touch. “I wanna make a Stevie sandwich. It’d be so hot, baby.”

Steve swallows hard. Tilts forward a little. Tommy and Steve make out with each other all the time if they’re drunk enough. Billy doesn’t like kissing. It’s boring. It’s a waste of time. He’ll do it sometimes to get a bitch wet, if she’s being particularly difficult. Most fags accept it’s not something they’re gonna get from him. But Steve can be real needy. It makes him  _ persuadable. _

So Billy lets it happen. He lets their mouths connect. Steve moans, and clutches at Billy’s shoulders, and uses way too much tongue. It’s embarrassing, the way he acts like a starving puppy. Desperate for anything Billy will let him have. Too weak to take what he wants without waiting for it to be offered. 

Billy breaks it off before long. Nips at Steve’s lower lip before he pulls back. Billy’s plenty hard too. He’s hard at the idea of getting Steve to do this. Hard over the fact that Steve’s inevitably gonna have to interact with Maxine sometime soon. He probably won’t ever be able to look her in the eye again. He’s gonna hate himself when he wakes up tomorrow, but he’s still gonna get on Billy’s dick at the next available opportunity because he’s a sucker. That sort of power over somebody is the type of high you can’t buy from a dealer. It’s what Billy lives for. 

“Tommy, get him ready. Assuming you fuckin’ queers haven’t already banged tonight.”

“Nah. He wanted to wait for you,” Tommy chuckles. Mean enough he almost manages to hide the hurt. 

It’s all so small town. The jealousy. The angst. Tommy’s inability to decide if he wants to be Billy’s number one sidekick, or if he wishes he still had a Steve monopoly. Steve’s blind infatuation with Billy and vague disregard for Tommy as anything but a  _ bro _ . Billy doesn’t give a shit about any of it beyond the entertainment value. He’s gonna leave Hawkins sooner rather than later, and these two shitheads can sort out the aftermath themselves. 

Tommy strips Steve down and pushes him onto the bed. On his back, flushed and vulnerable. Billy undresses and gets in bed too, but ignores Steve for the time being, instead focusing on the lump beside him under the blanket. He pulls the blanket away. Max is still crashed out. Doesn’t move when Billy tugs her skirt off. She doesn’t do more than groan when he sits her up enough to get at the shirt. She flops back to the mattress like a sack of bricks as soon as he’s got her naked.

He looks down at Steve and winks before he lines up and slides into Max’s wet cunt. Steve’s staring at him with an unmistakable heat. His cock twitches. Yeah. Steve’s into it at this point. How could he not be? Billy’s hot. Max is hot. They’re hot together. They’re having sex just inches away from him. It would get to anybody. 

Max can’t move much. She squirms just a little when Billy drops down so their bodies press together, so he’s grinding on her clit with every thrust. He can feel her tightening up. She can come even when she’s this fucked up. It’s kind of impressive.

The mattress dips as Tommy climbs onto it. There’s a click of a plastic cap, then Steve lets out a breathy moan. Steve sounds like a bitch when he’s getting fingered. It’s a sound that goes right to Billy’s dick. He’s fucking Max slow. Putting on a show more than anything. He got off recent enough that he’ll be able to pace himself. Still feels amazing. Especially when she squeezes around him, whimpering as she comes. Her eyes flutter open for a moment, gaze unfocused. Maybe not even taking the scene in.

“Don’t worry, Maxine. It’s just your big bro,” he coos. Condescending as he can manage. Max grunts. Steve inhales sharply.

Yeah. Puritanical little tightwad gets off on the nasty shit. It’s a classic story. Still fun to play out. Billy’s gonna lean into it, obviously. 

“You’d know my dick anywhere, though, huh? Nobody else gets you off so hard. Isn’t that right?” He doesn’t expect to answer. He still taps Max on the cheek and she scrunches her face a little. She can’t do much else. Her eyes slide closed again. 

Steve’s panting. Billy can feel him shifting on the bed. Rocking back against Tommy’s fingers. It better just be Tommy’s fingers. Billy glances down to confirm it, and yeah, Tommy’s jeans are still on. He must know he pushed his luck with this shit. He must know that if he doesn’t tread real careful, Billy might lose his temper. Tommy’s only been on the receiving end of Billy’s temper once. Most people don’t want a second dose. Tommy’s an idiot, but not that much of one.

Tommy knows perfectly well what it means when Billy tells him to come over late. He’s fucked Max dozens of times. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that’s an invite-only activity. If Steve had been a little more sober when they got here, who knows what would have happened. Billy gets away with a lot.  _ Gets away with  _ being they key phrase. If he got caught fucking his underage step-sister because of Tommy’s stupid insecurities, well. That would be bad for everybody. 

Billy can almost imagine the conversation. 

_ I can’t stay too long. I’m hanging out with Billy later.  _

_ Well why can’t I come? _

_ It’s just the two of us. Don’t worry about it.  _

_ But— _

_ Shhh. Just lemme…  _

_ No. You can’t fuck me and then leave to go hook up with Billy. That’s not fair.  _

_ Steve, c’mon. It’s fine. We don’t have to all mess around together all the time.  _

_ Screw you. I’m not some bitch.  _

_ Fine. Whatever. You can come. Now lemme feel that mouth, baby… _

Goddamn faggots. 

“He’s ready,” Tommy says, voice already strained. He’s obviously hard. Probably wishes he could enjoy his handiwork. Billy hasn’t decided if Tommy’s gonna be allowed to get off at all. 

“Great.” Billy pulls out, moves back to make a space. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

Steve manages to sit up, though it seems like a struggle. He crawls over to Billy. Dips in for another kiss—which is bolder than he usually is. So Billy indulges him for a minute before grabbing him and putting him in into place. Between Max’s spread legs and Billy’s knees. Billy’s pressed up against Steve’s back. He rests his chin on Steve’s shoulder. Grabs Steve’s dick and strokes it a few times. 

“Look at her.” Billy murmurs. “Doesn’t she have a pretty little pussy?”

“Yeah.”

“Touch her.”

Steve reaches out, traces his long fingers along the slick folds of her wet, fucked open cunt. He rubs his thumb against Max’s clit. She lets out a soft sigh. 

Billy nudges Steve forward, rubbing his dick against Max. Steve’s breathing heavy. He lets it happen. He even pushes in of his own accord when Billy lines him up. He whines. 

“She’s nice, huh?” Billy lets go of Steve’s dick. Lets him sink deeper. He smacks Steve’s ass. “C’mon. Fuck her.”

Steve starts slow. Like he’s scared of waking her up. Max makes some breathy noises, probably at the stretch. Steve’s big. Billy wraps a hand around Steve’s throat, partly because Steve likes it, but also to keep him sitting up, keep the view clear. Billy’s a little dizzy, watching Steve’s thick cock slide into Max. It makes her look even more tiny. Tommy has crowded in close too. He’s playing with Max’s tits. Watching Steve roll his hips slow, progressively deeper. He’s rubbing himself through his jeans. 

Billy can’t take it anymore. He’s so hard it hurts. He spits in his palm and slicks up his cock. He presses against Steve and sinks in. Steve freezes. He gasps. Billy bites his shoulder. Because Steve’s fits like a glove that’s a couple sizes too small. Not as wet as a pussy, but just as warm. 

Tempting as it is to just rabbit into him and come as soon as possible, Billy take a few breaths. 

“Well, go ahead, Pretty Boy. I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Steve isn’t particularly coordinated. He’s unsteady, rocking into Max and then back on Billy’s cock. He slumps forward, supporting himself on his hands. He’s moaning with every motion. Tommy leans down and kisses him, pulling his hair, still squeezing Max’s tit. Bitch didn’t wash his hands. Billy’s gonna have to change his sheets after this. Maybe wipe Max down before he passes out. 

Billy grabs Steve’s ass cheeks and spreads them. He likes watching himself disappear into Steve. He likes how stretched Steve looks. He wonders how much more Steve could fit. If they could work him up to taking Tommy’s dick at the same time. Tommy’s not that big. Steve would probably cry. Billy would lick the tears off his face. 

Maybe next time, Billy will just get Max drunk. She knows how to move. She’d be working herself on Steve’s dick. It’d be hot to watch her ride him. She’s greedy. Bossy, despite being so small. She calls Tommy a bitch, pins him down and uses him like a toy. She tells him he’s got a mediocre dick. Makes fun of him if he doesn’t last. Billy has recorded it on his tape deck a couple times, to listen to while he’s lifting. Max utterly ruining somebody gets his blood pumping. Makes him push himself. 

The thought of her doing it to Steve makes Billy’s resolve break. He can’t help himself. He starts thrusting. Fucking Steve hard and deep. Steve moans, all high-pitched and breathy. He gives up on fucking Max pretty quick. Billy’s being too rough for him to do anything but brace himself and take it. 

_ “Shit,” _ Tommy groans. He’s got a hand down his pants, obviously jerking off. If he wants to come like that, whatever. Billy’s too focused on the tension curling inside him. 

“You love this, dontcha, Princess? Love my dick in your ass.”

_ “Yeah,” _ Steve whimpers unprompted. 

“Almost as good as a cunt. Really too bad you weren’t born with one. Bet you’d be even more of a whore. You’d spread your legs for the whole basketball team. Instead, you’re just a pathetic fag. Desperate for whatever you can get.”

“Billy—“

“Don’t fight it, baby. Know you’re gonna come like this.”

_ “Nghh.” _

Steve’s arms give out. He’s just sprawled on top of Max, hands fisted in the blankets. Max blinks up at Billy a few times, confused at the sudden weight before she slips away again. God. If only Billy could be in both of them at the same time. He should have made Tommy get Max’s ass ready too so he could switch back and forth. Fuck. He could stack up the three of them. 

That mental image just about does it. Billy is real close. He fucks Steve even harder. 

“Prove there's a little hope for you, Stevie. Come in her.” He smacks Steve’s ass again. 

Steve moves half-heartedly. Rocking into Max without any rhythm. It’s apparently enough. Because a few seconds later, he’s squeezing Billy so tight. Moaning like a girl as he shakes apart. Billy growls, shoves as deep inside Steve as he can get and comes the hardest he has in weeks. 

He kinda checks out from reality for a minute. Only resurfaces when Steve starts squirming. Billy pulls out, sits back. Steve rolls off of Max, sweaty and panting. Tommy’s still sitting there, tense, obviously real worked up. 

“Get me a cigarette,” Billy snaps at him. Tommy scrambles to follow orders. Once Billy’s got it lit, he gestures at Max. “Go ahead.”

Tommy doesn’t even bother to take off his jeans. He just unzips them before getting on top of Max. It’s fast. Artless. Max’s frowns once or twice. Understandable, the way Tommy’s pumping into her. He’s flushed already. Sweaty. He kisses her on the mouth, even though she can’t reciprocate.

He lasts maybe two minutes before he goes still. As soon as he pulls out, Billy grabs his hair and shoves his head down. 

“Clean her up.”

Tommy eats her out, sloppy but enthusiastic. It’s hard to tell if Max gets off again. Probably not. Tommy’s not great at giving head. 

Billy stretches, dangles a leg over the side of the bed. He feels good. Relaxed. It’s the deep tension release that only comes from a quality fuck. Really, it’s the only time his mind’s not racing, wondering how he can get off next. It’s never a long respite. Soon, that pressing drive, like hunger, like thirst, that need to come inside somebody will be back. Billy enjoys the breathing room while he can.

Steve is already asleep. Billy can’t help wondering what would happen if Steve woke up with someone sliding into him. He might freak out. Especially if he’s sobered up at all. Still. Ideas for some other time. 

Right now, Billy needs to wash his dick and smoke another bowl. He’s not letting both Tommy and Steve sleep over. He doesn’t know what time Neil and Susan will be back tomorrow. Besides, he likes the idea of Max waking up sore from taking a huge cock and not being able to figure out why. 

So he flicks Tommy in the arm and says, “that’s good enough. Now get lost.”

Tommy looks like he wants to protest. Say something along the lines of  _ really, just one round? _ But then maybe he remembers he’s lucky Billy hasn’t slugged him in the nose. So he nods and gets dressed. Steve needs to be shaken awake. He needs help getting his clothes on. 

Billy walks them to the back door, because he needs to make sure the key’s where it’s supposed to be and lock up. Steve gives Billy one more sloppy kiss before being led out into the night. Billy turns the deadbolt behind them. 

He jumps in the shower for a minute. Then he wipes Max down with a washcloth and carries her back to her room. He puts her in a t-shirt and some panties before rolling her under the covers. She looks so innocent, chest rising and falling under her lavender sheets. Face smooth and relaxed. You’d never know she just had three different dicks inside her. She could be a sweet little girl, that draws hearts in the corners of her notebooks and spends her time daydreaming about fairytales. Maybe in another life, that’s who she would be. Billy could feel bad about it, but he’s not the one who started it. That was one of Susan’s ex-boyfriends, who went to jail on entirely unrelated charges. Hell, the guy’s probably walking the streets of Santa Barbra again at this point. Just like Billy’s old baby sitter, Marge, is probably still working. Screwing up more kids and sending them out in the world to behave just as badly as Billy does. Maybe if Neil hadn’t hired her, Billy wouldn’t be the way he is. Just as likely it’s something rotten inside Billy that would have come out regardless.

What if’s are pointless. Billy deals with reality as it is. He’s probably gonna wake up in a few hours and climb into Max’s bed to fuck her again. He’s a light sleeper. Or maybe an insomniac. He doesn’t wanna waste an empty house. It might help him catch a few more hours of shut-eye. 

For now, though. He’ll let her sleep uninterrupted. He brushes the hair out of her face, tucks it back behind her ear, just because he wants to see her freckles. Just because he wants to trace the curve of her jaw. 

She’s real pretty. Getting prettier every day. Billy kinda hates it. He doesn’t wanna think about some douchebag stealing her away. She’s convenient. That’s all. She’s easy. Lets him do whatever without a fuss, which is kinda rare. 

He’s pretty sure she’ll let him keep fucking her, though. No matter what else happens, that seems like something he can rely on. It keeps the ever-simmering anger in his chest from bubbling over the edge. As long as he can find someone to use, he keeps it together. That’s the way it’s been for a very long time. 

He brushes his thumb across her lips before stepping back. He leaves her door cracked open. He doesn’t actually bother to change his sheets. Just flips the pillows over. He’ll probably have Steve over again tomorrow anyway, after Neil is passed out drunk and Susan has her earplugs in. 

Maybe he’ll tell Max to join. That’ll be fun. It’s a pleasant idea that carries him off to the sweet, dreamless void. 

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash


End file.
